comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
Introduction Welcome to the Comic Book Series Wiki. The goal of this Wiki is to introduce you to on-going comic book series that you might have trouble understanding if you were to just go into a shop and pick up the latest issue. What Belongs Here Each Wiki entry is the title of a comic book series. Under each title will be the most recent publication dates (if known), the status of the book, main characters, minor characters, creative team, and the storyline up to the last issue. If you need a quick guideline for creating a new wiki page, please use this handy Wikiskeleton. Good sample wikis are Aquaman and Usagi Yojimbo. Who Can Edit These While it's possible for just about anyone to edit this wiki, we'd prefer it if you only edit the entries for books that you read regularly. Members of the creative team for a book are encouraged to contribute, but understand that, due to the nature of wikis, your contributions may be changed by the next person who edits the title. Rules and Boundaries Please do not post any copyrighted material to this Wiki, unless the material falls under fair use. Recent Issues You can post information on the storyline and characters in any comic book title up to the last issue. Do not post any story information about the issue that is currently on the stands. If a series hasn't had a new issue for more than six months, information about the current issue may be entered. If a series has ended or merged/split into another series, wait at least a month from the publication date before entering information on the final issue. Information from a current issue that is always ok to enter: The creative team and publication date. The story title may be entered only if it does not give away events within the story. This Wiki Is Not... *This Wiki is not a replacement for the comic books. The goal is to update new readers and remind existing readers of what happened in an issue. *This Wiki is not a replacement for the GCD. We don't need to include as much detail as they include, and we want to stay current. *This Wiki is not a review site, and should not be filled with personal opinions. Stick to the facts as much as possible. *This Wiki is not a spoiler site. There should never be any spoilers for any current issue added to this wiki. *This Wiki is not a speculation site. Please do not include solicit text for future issues nor any speculation on what such text might mean for the storyline. Comic Book Series Please follow the links to each Publisher or Title. If the link is in red, the page does not exist yet. By Publisher *Dark Horse Comics *DC Comics *Image Comics *Marvel Comics *TokyoPop *Viz *Other Publishers Alphabetically 0-A *100 Bullets *24 *Action Comics *Adventures of Superman *Age of Bronze *Amazing Spider-Man *Amelia Rules *Angel *Ant *Aquaman *Astonishing X-Men *Astro City B-E *Banana Sunday *Basara *Batgirl *Batman *Batman: Gotham Knights *Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight *Batman Strikes! *Battle Pope *Beowulf *Birds of Prey *Captain America *Conan *Day of Vengeance *Detective Comics *Dorothy F-J *Finder *The Flash *Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man *Fushigi Yûgi: Genbu Kaiden *Gold Digger *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Green Lantern Corps *Happy Hustle High *Hero Squared *Hot Gimmick *I"s *Infinite Crisis *JLA *JLA: Classified *JSA *JSA: Classified *Justice League Unlimited K-R *Knights of the Dinner Table *Legion of Super-heroes *Lullaby *Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere *New Avengers *Ninja High School *Noble Causes *Nodwick *Outsiders *Oz: The Manga *Oz/Wonderland Chronicles *Powers *PS238 *Rann-Thanagar War S-Z *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Saiyuki *Samurai Executioner *Seven Soldiers *Shojo Beat *Shonen Jump *Solo *Stardust Kid *Star Wars: Empire *Strangers in Paradise *Superman *Superman/Batman *Superman/Shazam: First Thunder *Supreme Power *Tramps Like Us *True Story, Swear To God *Usagi Yojimbo *Villains United *Wahoo Morris *WitchGirls, Inc. *Wonder Woman Links *Diamond's Comic Shop Locator Service *Diamond Weekly Shipping Lists *ComicList - Weekly shipping lists, organized by publisher. Has archives of shipping lists going back to 1991. Publishers *Dark Horse Comics *DC Comics *Marvel Comics *Image Comics *Tokyopop *Viz Comics *AAA Pop Comics *Aardappel Comics *About Comics *Absence of Ink *Abstract Studios *Across the Pond Comics *Adhouse Books *Adv Films *Airship Entertainment *AiT/Planet Lar *Alias *All Thumbs Press *Amaze Ink/Slave Labor *Angry Dog Press *Antarctic Press *AP Comics *Ape Entertainment *Arcana Studio *Archangel Studios *Archie Comics *Aspen Entertainment *Astonish Books *Atomeka Press *Avatar Press *Banana Tale Press *Beckett Comics *Black Boar Press *Blind Wolf Studios *Bloodfire Studios *Boom Studios *Bud Plant *Burlyman Entertainment *BuyMeToys.com *Caption Box *Cartoon Books *CBLDF *Checker Book Publishing *Freefall Comics (Classics Illustrated Jr) *Clib's Boy Comics *Colonia Press *Comics Conspiracy *Committed Comics *CrossGen *DBPro *Dark Planet Productions *Devil's Due Publishing *Digital Manga *Digital Webbing *Dork Storm Press *Drawn & Quarterly *Drive Comics *Drunk Duck Comics *Dynamite Entertainment *Eight Ball Graphics *88MPH Studios Inc. *Eureka Productions *Evil Twin Comics *Exhibit A Press *Fantagraphics *FC9 *Fool's Child Comix *Gemstone *G.T.Labs *Headless Shakespeare Press *Heroic Publishing *ibooks *I Box Publishing *IDW Publishing *Illusive Productions *Kandora Publishing *Layne Morgan Media *Mahrwood Press *Monkeysuit Press *Moonstone Books *Moronik Comics *NBM Publishing *Now Comics *Oni Press *Pantheon Books *Penny Farthing Press *Random House *Rorschach Entertainment *Rosen Publishing Group *SAF Comics *Seven Seas Entertainment *Silent Devil Productions *Speakeasy Comics *Starline Multimedia *Stickman Graphics *Titan Publishing *Top Shelf *TwoMorrows Publishing *Viper Comics *Wizard *Zenescope